extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Goths
Germanic|culture = Gothic|tech_group = Barbarian (2-600) Western (600-750)|government = Barbarian Tribe (2-600) Feudal Monarchy (600-750)|tag = GCR|capital = Plock (256) (2-250) Krim (284) (250-750)|image = Goths.png|rank = Kingdom}}The''' ' '''Goths' starts off as a Germanic, Barbarian Tribe located in the Polish region. They will later migrate towards the Crimean region, where they would eventually settle down. Meanwhile the other Germanic migrants assimilated or merged with different cultures, the Gothic culture managed to survive well into the 15th century through Theodoro (the last Gothic and Roman state before it was finally annexed by the Ottoman Turks in 1475). The Goths are playable from January 1st, 2, to 750. From 2 to 250, the Goths will be in their original location, bordering the Vandals to the southwest, Burgundy to the southeast, Pomerania to the northwest, and Old Prussia to the northeast. See also: Ostrogoths, Visigoths, Theodoro, Rugii, Pomerania, Prussians, Venedi, Burgundy, Vandals Events From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's development, invade wisely. In order to to this, you must fight your way through Burgundy, the Gepids, and then Quadi, Dacia, or Iazyges to border the Roman Empire or Byzantine Empire. Strategy Roman-Parthian War You started here in the region of . (Present day .) Where you border to the south, to the east, to the northeast, to the northwest, and to the southwest. Build up your army to the maximum force limit. Afterwards. You will start your expansion by taking out . and then take out . Since this country is Romuva. The province will get -3 Local unrest if is not state religion of Romuva. Expansion into (Present day ) After you take out and . It is time to expand into the borders of Present day . The first priority is to start taking out the Germanic neighbors of . and . But you will get large amounts of Aggressive expansion afterwards. and the Germanic countries such as . . and will form a coalition against you. and then take out the weak Slavic country . Expansion into (Part 1) After you finished the expansion into region of . (Present day .) It is time to make the whole under your control. But you still have large amounts of Aggressive expansion. You will have to start Fabricate claim on neighboring Germanic countries such as . . and . while you wait for the Aggressive expansion to decay. Once your Aggressive expansion goes down to zero. You may want to start declaring war on Germanic countries in the region of . Once you have annexed the . . and . You may want settle down your expansion or Continue. Expansion into Carpathia After you settled down the expansion into region of . You will start your expansion into the region of Carpathia. There is some mountainous province. Even the region of . (Present Day ) You may notice that there is two germanic nations here. Your main obstacle of expanding Carpathia is Zalmoxist Country known as . But there is Iranian country in Carpathia know as . You will start Fabricate claims on or . Once you have done fabricate claims on the province. When you fight the nations in Carpathia. You should not attack the enemy unit in the mountain province. Or your units will get -2 Terrain penalty which you will lose the battle very quickly. You should attack the enemy on the Grasslands or Farmland province. which gives no penalty to your unit whatsoever. Once you have done annexing the all the Carpathian nations. You will continue your expansion into or start your expansion into . (Present day ) Expansion into (Part 2) You have finished the expansion of Carpathia. You will continue your expansion into . Which will be final one. You will be one step closer to unite all of Germanic tribes under your banner. . . . . . . . and is all that remains in the region of . Declare war on Germanic nations to continue to expanding and to annex the neighboring Germanic nations. This expansion will enable you to form . Once all of is now under your control. You will able now form after you finished the campaign. Decisions Form German Nation Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 20 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Königsberg Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reform Government (2-600) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** is in the Christian religious group ** is in the Muslim religious group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Salic Monarchy Tech Reform (2-600) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Tech Group is changed to Western * Unit Types change to Western Gothic Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +25% Fort Defense # +1 Diplomatic Reputation Ideas: # Great Migrations: -25% Core Creation Cost # Successors of Rome: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Gothic Foederati: +5% Discipline, +1 Yearly Army Tradition # Adaptable Peoples: -10% Cavalry Recruitment Cost # Battle of Adrianople: +1 Yearly Prestige # Multiple Gothic Nations: +20% National Manpower Modifier # Sack of Rome: +10% National Tax Modifier Ambitions: # +50% Hostile Core Creation Cost Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Gothic countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Western countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Roman-Parthian War